2 Really Different Souls
by ShinyPikachu
Summary: Story with my and SaraLoveDefender OCs


2 Really Different Souls

There will be many OCs in this story, mostly all of them belong to SaraLoveDefender, but the story is mostly paying attention to my OC Joseph, (he has a horrible past) he is a weapon, who is also something else (to find out what he is you have to wait until I post it), that has many friends. The story is based on Soul Eater. There will be OCxKid, OCxCrona, and OCxLiz.

Chapter 1: Death Scythe. Or not?

Joseph's POV

Maybe today I turn into a death scythe, Lord Death's personal weapon, just like Spirit, Maka's good for nothing dad. All I need is one more kishin egg and one witch soul "I wonder if Soul and Maka are doing better than us?" I asked "Hey Joseph can I ask you something?" Sara asked "What?" I asked "Are kishin eggs delicious?" Sara asked "Kishin eggs?" I asked "Yeah. When I see you eat kishin eggs I see you enjoy it." Sara said "Well… They have no particular taste if that's what you mean. I just like how it feels when I swallow it." I said "Joseph get ready." Sara said as I saw a kishin "I see it." I said as I transformed.

Sara's POV

"Lets do this." I said as I caught Joseph "Sara look at him. He became a kishin a long time ago." Joseph said "You're right. We have to kill this kishin no matter what." I said "give…me…your…soul!" the kishin yelled "Now!" Joseph yelled as I threw him "nooooo…" the kishin couldn't finish because he got cut in half and Joseph transformed "… That hit the spot." Joseph said as he swallowed the kishin egg "Come on lets report to Lord Death." I said "ok." Joseph said as I went to the nearest window "Dial 42-42-754 if you want to knock on Death's door." I said "Hello?" Lord Death asked "Weapon Meister Sara and Joseph reporting in Lord Death." I said "Ah. You to get the last kishin egg you need?" Lord Death asked "Yeah all we need now is one witch soul." Joseph said "Maka is that you?" Spirit asked as Lord Death used a Reaper Chop on him "Pipe down you. Now where was I…? Oh right. I want to warn you 2, if you a make a mistake all of the kishin eggs you captured will be confiscated." Lord Death said "If you see Soul tell him to leave my Maka alone!" Spirit yelled "Soul? Why would he leave Maka? I think they are perfect for each other." Joseph said "Listen you! The only who can say that is me! I'm her father I decide if she can…" Spirit couldn't finish because Lord Death Reaper chopped him "If you don't shut up I'm going to use my Reaper Chop to split your head open!" Lord Death yelled "Uh… Lord Death?" I asked "Sorry about that. Just kill the first witch you find." Lord Death said as the call ended "Where do we find a witch?" I asked "There's one right there." Joseph said as I saw that he had a nosebleed "Whe… There she is." I said as I saw that the witch was naked "Lets just kill her." Joseph said as he transformed "ok." I said as I caught Joseph "Lets do this quick. Lets use WitchHunter." Joseph said as I went running to the witch "Lets go Soul Resonance!" we yelled "Huh?" the witch said "WitchHunter!" I yelled as I killed the witch "We have the witch soul. All I have to do is eat it." Joseph said.

Joseph's POV

"Hey guys!" someone yelled as I turned around and saw Soul and Maka "Hey." I said "So where's the witch?" Soul asked "You mean this witch?" I asked as showed Soul the witch's soul "Alright you killed that sexy witch." Soul said as we high-fived each other "Maka…Chop!" Maka yelled as she hit Soul with a book and I laughed (how is that not funny?) "Now or never." I said as I ate the witch's soul "Lucky you." Soul said as I swallowed the soul "The power! I can feel it! ...Or not." I said as everyone fell anime style "I'm no witch. I'm a cat with strong magic. And don't you know that cats have 9 souls." the cat said "Then that means… No, why me? We have collect 99 kishin eggs again." Maka said "Damn it!" I yelled "Come on lets go home." Sara said "I'm so tired." Soul said "Why are you tired? I was the one doing all the work." Maka said.

First chapter done. The next chapter is coming soon.


End file.
